


And Say Goodbye

by angelsfalling16



Series: Endings [5]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst, I think?, Love Confessions, M/M, SnowBaz, that's how i see it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 21:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfalling16/pseuds/angelsfalling16
Summary: Simon is a wanted serial killer. Baz is a sniper for the FBI. This is what happens when Simon finally gets caught.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Endings [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1512269
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	And Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder that not every ending is a happy one.
> 
> The title is from the song To the End by My Chemical Romance. My mom had this song playing went I went to post this, and it felt too right not to change the title.

“I guess this is finally it,” Simon says into his phone, staring across at the building that he’s pretty sure Baz is hidden in.

He searches the rooftop and windows, hoping to get one last glance of him, but he doesn’t find him. He isn’t surprised. Baz wouldn’t be good at his job if Simon could see him.

“It doesn’t have to end like this,” Baz replies. “It’s not too late.”

“You and I both know it is. We’ve been playing this game for too long. It’s time.”

“I don’t want to do this,” Baz says, and Simon shuts his eyes against the pain so evident in his voice.

“You have to.”

“Turn yourself in. Or let me take you in. Just don’t do this.”

“I’m sorry, Baz, but I can’t do that. I’ve done terrible things.” Simon takes a deep breath and opens his eyes. In one of the windows, he thinks he sees movement, and for a moment, he imagines that it’s Baz. “My one regret is not being good enough for you.”

“Don’t say that.”

“We fell in love as you led a manhunt for me, Baz. You’re were light, and I was dark. We’re complete opposites.”

“Opposites attract.”

“That doesn’t mean that they work well together.”

“Simon, please.”

Simon gasps quietly. It’s the first time that Baz has ever called him by his first name. He just wished that it wasn’t too late for them.

“I wish things were different, but they’re not.” He moves to hang up the phone, but Baz stops him.

“Wait, I just have one question.”

“What?”

“You let me catch you, didn’t you?”

Simon laughs but doesn’t answer the question. “I love you, Baz.”

Baz can feel his heart breaking as he readies himself, hand on the trigger, but how can anyone be ready for this? A sob gets caught in his throat, and he has to swallow hard to respond.

“I love you, too,” he whispers. Then he takes the shot.

He doesn’t have to check if he hit his target. He’s a near perfect shot. One of the best snipers that the FBI has.

Tossing his phone away, he moves to lean against the wall. He screams into his fist, the tears finally spilling.

How could the world be so cruel? Why did he fall in love with the last person he was supposed to want?

_This is my last job_, he decides. He can’t do this any longer.

The world feels empty without Simon in it, and Baz wishes that he was strong enough to join him. But he’s not.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3 I hope you liked it


End file.
